


On A Lazy Afternoon

by HiddlesPirate



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:11:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2179188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddlesPirate/pseuds/HiddlesPirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is feeling guilty she hasn't been able to please her partner, so she surprises him in the best way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On A Lazy Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Apologises for any mistakes, guys. Enjoy- Pirate Tom

Ring-ring, ring-ring, ring-ring, sounded around the living room, as I started to surface from my nap on the sofa, a quiet 'shit' filtering from the garage and scurry of feet on hard wood floors. I chuckled, and reached for my partner's phone, answering it as Tom, sweaty and shirtless, his jeans slung low on his hips, came up the stairs. 'Hello, Tom Hiddleston's phone,' I said, as Tom walked over to me, mentioning that he wanted a drink, and I handed him my glass from the coffee table, which he drained. From the sweat and grass clipping plastered onto his torso and jeans, I could see he had been mowing the lawns and I mentally kicked myself for sleeping and not annoying the view, 'yep, here he is,' I said, holding him the phone as I asked him for some more water. He leaned forward and kissed my head, rubbing my slightly rounded belly, before he answered the phone, walking to the kitchen as I lay back down, sighing as I put my arm over my eyes, rubbing my belly, which had been turning all day. I was so tired of being tired, and puking everyday, I felt like a terrible fiancée being laid up on the couch all the time, having to ask Tom to do things I would happily do myself when I knew he wanted to 'couple' things on his day's off, I felt so guilty that his plans had been shot to hell, but it was partly his fault that I was in the state I was in. I heard him over me as I felt him gently shake, and I looked up at him, his concern evident on his face, as he handed me a bottle of cold water, mouthing 'are you okay, baby?' I smiled, nodding softly as I opened the sipper top, and took a mouthful of water, reaching between his legs to caress the inner and back of his thigh, just listening to his sexy voice, articulating his point to whoever was on the other end of the phone, as he gently rubbed my cheek, causing me to lean into his touch. He was so kind, so generous, so tender and caring, so patient, that I couldn't not done something for him, and my body and brain were in sync for once, the perfect thank-you springing to mind as he continued his phone call. I bit my lip and sat up, unbuttoning his jeans before he caught my wrist, looking down at me, confused. I smiled and nipped at his snail trail, unzipping his grass stained denim and pulling him out as he gasped, half heartedly swatting my hands away. I giggled, flicking my tongue out over his bell end, tasting his pre cum, as he groaned, encouraging me to take him in my mouth. I heard him excusing himself from the phone call, and I giggled, more than pleased with myself that I had rendered my sexy man speechless, as he held the back of my head, lying me down as he leaned forward, slowly fucking my mouth. I groaned, letting him take control, as I caressed his thigh and ass, his pants and lower grunts telling me that he wanted this as much, if not more, than I did, and he knew how much I love to suck him. I slipped up my shirt, showing my bare breasts, before I started to finger myself, pushing aside my panties, knowing he could see my actions as I bobbed my head gently in time with his thrust, sucking a little harder on his tip. Soon, he pulled out of my mouth, slipping off my panties before removing his pants, climbing over my body, so he was hard up against the back of the couch, kissing me as he gently rolled me onto my side, his hand dropping down to pull my leg up, his cock pressed against my dripping pussy. 'I want you, Tom, I want you to take me,' I panted, looking up at him, as he entered me, hard and fast, exactly how I liked it, as we both groaned at the sensations of his entry, his arm wrapping around me to palm my breast, my hand gripping his hip tight. He kissed me again, starting to move inside me, his thrusts were long, hard and deep, starting off slowly as I rolled my hips to make his, my ass bouncing on his lap, as we fucked, spooning on the couch. I could feel my orgasm rising as Tom's thrusts started to become erratic, his hips pounding me, as I twisted my upper body to face him properly, my outside arm grabbing my lifted leg to change the angle of his thrusts, the grip on his dick, causing him to groan and slip his hand from my breast to my clit, gripping my hair tight, as we watched each other's expression. 'Tom, I'm gonna...' I gasped out before he sped up his thrusts, cutting me off with a groan, my orgasm shattering as I cried out, shuddering around him, setting him off. Squirt after squirt of hot seedy cum lined my cunt, his thrusts not ending till he had no seed left, slumping into the sofa as he pulled out of me, letting me turned in his arms so I could watch him recover. I loved watching him, seeing him strong, happy, sad, or weak, it opened a whole new side of their relationship, something only we truly saw in each other, no one else have the privilege, we were both actors after all. He reached up and caressed my lips, leaning into kiss me gently, 'are you feeling better, my darling?' I smiled, nodding gently, 'I think so, my love. Why?' He grinned at me, looking like a kid on Christmas morning, 'the meds are working, we can go to Ben's birthday dinner.' I giggled, 'so long as there's no coffee, love, bubby doesn't like the smell of it.' He looked confused before he realised what I was talking about, the colour draining from his face, 'my coffee is giving you morning sickness.' I smiled, nodding, 'it's okay, baby, it was only this morning I worked it out,' I said, caressing his face, showing him I didn't mind. 'I love you, Tom, we can go to Ben's,' I whispered, as he kissed me, holding me tight, caressing my belly. 'I love you too, both of you,' he whispered back, before pulling me up, and carrying me towards the shower, 'the three of us need to get cleaned up, then,' he grinned, as I giggled, I loved our little family already.


End file.
